<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Knowledge &amp; Worldbuilding by coffee4bookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941923">Harry Potter Knowledge &amp; Worldbuilding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee4bookworm/pseuds/coffee4bookworm'>coffee4bookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Horcruxes, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee4bookworm/pseuds/coffee4bookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon, Fanon &amp; Headcanon things about the world of Harry Potter.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry Potter Knowledge & Worldbuilding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Side note as I mostly read Hermione, Ron and Ginny bashing fics I don't really have much if any info on them so...sorry about that.<br/>Also the Hogwarts Mystery tag is because I have some characters from there in my character section.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So as a really invested HP fanfic reader and hopefully writer someday I love having ideas about the world I can see and maybe some day use. Until such time tho I my procrastinating self has created<strong> <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FvTlb2erHUU8PtcJmktbl2ZsZXF_aLO6zZ2RY0tzYes/edit?usp=sharing">this</a></strong> doc which has a lot of canon, fanon and headcanon info you could use. If you do use some of it plese comment so I can read your work...I need more HP fanfics.</p>
<p>In case the link isn't working here is the url:<br/>https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FvTlb2erHUU8PtcJmktbl2ZsZXF_aLO6zZ2RY0tzYes/edit?usp=sharing<br/><br/>Hope this is usefull!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter OC Building Template</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is mostly influenced by @ourkingpotter 's Build Character on instagram. And also from google images.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name:                                                                  Middle Name:<br/>
Surname/Last Name:<br/>
Nickname:</p><p>Age:                                       Birthday:</p><p>Era: <em>Marauder’s Era – Golden Era – Next Generation</em></p><p>Nationality:</p><p>Religion:</p><p>Blood Status: <em>Muggleborn – Half-Blood – Pureblood</em></p><p>Gender:                                                               Sexual Orientation:</p><p><strong><span class="u">Personality:<br/>
</span></strong><em>Extrovert – Ambivert – Introvert<br/>
</em>Qualities:<br/>
Flaws:<br/>
Goal(s):<br/>
Likes:<br/>
Dislikes:<br/>
Hobby:<br/>
Fears:<br/>
Talents:<br/>
Dream Job:<br/>
Insecurities:<br/>
Favourite Food:<br/>
Favourite Drink:<br/>
Favourite Color:<br/>
Favourite Animal:<br/>
Favourite Flower: <em>No – Yes</em>:<br/>
Favourite Season:<br/>
Favourite place to hang out:</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Appearance:<br/>
</span></strong>Height:<br/>
Eye Color:<br/>
Hair Color:<br/>
Hair Length:<br/>
Extra - Scars:<br/>
- Piercings:<br/>
- Tattoos:<br/>
- Facial Features:<br/>
- Other:<br/>
Clothing Style:</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Relationships:<br/>
</span></strong>Father:<br/>
Mother:<br/>
Sibling(s):<br/>
Family Line of Work:<br/>
Family Background:</p><p>Best Friend(s):<br/>
Friend(s):<br/>
Enemie(s):<br/>
Crush:<br/>
Lover(s):</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Education:<br/>
</span></strong>School:<br/>
House:<br/>
School Subjects:<br/>
Grades:<br/>
Quidditch: <em>No – Yes</em>:<br/>
Extra-Curricular/Club(s): <em>No – Yes</em>:<br/>
Favourite Class:<br/>
Least Favourite Class:<br/>
Favourite Professor:  <br/>
Least Favourite Professor:  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Magic: <em>Light – Grey – Dark </em>(Headcanon that people are born with an inherent magic type as their best)<br/>
Wand(Length, Wood, Core):</p><p>Pet: <em>No – Yes</em>:</p><p>Boggart:<br/>
Animagus:<em> No – Yes</em>:<br/>
Patronus:</p><p>Favourite Quotes: </p><p>Theme Song:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Backstory:</span> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><a href="https://www.instagram.com/ourkingpotter/">@ourkingpotter</a> 's instagram. The highlights are called Build character and Theo Black</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>